Catwoman
by kingmg4
Summary: this is my first fanfiction, characters include; Catwoman,Batman,Green Arrow,Poison Ivy,Scarecrow,Killer croc, Mr.freeze, Nightwing,Miss Martian,and Superboy


**January 8****th**** 7:21 pm Diamond Brick Industries**

Catwoman was onsite, ready to go on the mission to steal THE DIAMOND, one of the biggest diamonds in the world. This was a jackpot for her but the security was beefed up. Good thing she coned some of Two-Face's thugs into helping her. Catwoman gave them the signal to go in, knowing they would fail. That would provide the perfect distraction for her real plan, for Poison Ivy to strike with her massive man eating plants. Particularly, Ivy wasn't Selina's first choice, but Ivy owed her for saving her precious plants from . Catwoman made her way in the facility, taking out guards left and right. She was brutal using her razor sharp claws to clear the way to her elegant prize. Her plan was nearly perfect, going as intended, until the Bat, with the help of Green Arrow showed up. Poison Ivy focused her man eating plant on the heroes. While batarangs and arrows of fire were flying everywhere, Catwoman made her way to THE DIAMOND, but to no avail she was stopped by Batman. The two went at it, dodging and give out punches and kicks. Batman got a good shot at her leg, took the advantage and tripped her then pinned her to the floor. He said in a dark voice, "I can't let you get away with this Selina and you know that." Catwoman replied, "Honey, that's what makes it interesting." She wrapped her legs around Batman's throat and choked him. She got up and finally got what she came for. Unfortunately, while she was basking in her accomplishment, Green Arrow shot her with a Taser arrow which knocked her out.

**January 11****th**** 1:03 am Arkham Asylum**

Catwoman had been transported to Arkham Asylum to pay for the crime she had committed. Joined by Scarecrow, , and Killer Croc she knew she could escape. Little did she know that Poison Ivy was cooking up a plan too. Ivy contacted Clayface. As villainous as he looked, Carlo didn't like to see his kind in cages, so he agreed to help. Clayface's powers gave him the ability to shape shift, so it was clear what the plan was.

**January 12****th**** 4:33 am**

Clayface had taken the form of Officer James for the plan. Clayface raided the weaponry room. He took out the guards by turning his fist into giant hammers of solid clay. He confiscated Scarecrow's ingredients to make FEAR gas, and Mr. Freeze's freeze gun. He made his way to the cells. Carlo gave the ingredients to Scarecrow and the gun to . On his way to Killer Croc he was electrocuted by Officer K.J., who specialized on Clayface's tricks. It was too late to stop the plan, Scarecrow unleashed his FEAR gas. This gas can render the mind powerless and makes the host fall into a bottomless pit of fear. If you inhale this gas you have to have a lot of will power to resist.

**January 12****th**** 5:47 am**

By this time the news hit the Watchtower, so J'onn J'onzz or the Martian Manhunter sent a team. Unfortunately, Batman was busy in Gotham, so he sent Nightwing, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Green Arrow. They all were equipped with a gas mask to be immune to the FEAR gas. They entered the Asylum to see chaos. Prisoners were rioting. Superboy and Miss Martian were ordered to calm the crowd and to catch up later. Green Arrow and Nightwing ran into and Clayface. Carlo was out cold, but Freeze wouldn't give up without a fight. The two heroes continuously fired projectiles, but Mr. Freeze's armor was too thick. Nightwing charged at him and gave him a beat down with his electric baton sticks. Freeze to a cheap shot and froze Green Arrow. With anger Nightwing broke Mr. Freeze's arm and cracked his dome that contained his cold air leaving him to endure with the air he had left. Nightwing unfroze Green Arrow and they searched for Catwoman and Scarecrow. Just as they left a plant sprouted up, with thorns on its vines it spewed acid on for trying to freeze Poison Ivy's plants in the past.

**January 12****th**** 6:20 am**

After Superboy and Miss Martian finished off the prisoners they searched for the others. Suddenly, they heard rumbling. Killer Croc snatched Miss Martian and squeezed her tightly. Superboy launched a seismic punch at Killer Croc's jaw bone. With a roar of anger he mauled Superboy and dragged him to his cell/lair. Miss Martian quickly followed by density shifting through the walls. Killer Croc was tearing him apart underwater. Superboy tried to resist but that was Killer Croc's domain. Miss Martian raised Killer Croc out of the water with her telekinesis and entered his mind destroying memories and knowledge at random. Shortly, Superboy stopped her before he was an empty shell. He said, "M'gann you are going to stop this NOW or I'm going to take you down." She had no response, just a glare. They hurried to rendezvous with Nightwing and Green Arrow. Catwoman had escaped with Clayface but she knocked out Scarecrow and carved on his chest "DO NOT FOLLOW".


End file.
